WHITE CLAWS REVENGE!
by JuviaLoxarluvu123
Summary: new story that i think will be good writing it with AnimeGirl639 Lucy gets kicked from fairy tail finds new guild new friend will be ocs in this tell me whether we should keep going in reviews there will be lots of others ideas in here also there will be lots of grammar mistakes
1. Chapter 1

Lucy stared up at the ceiling and sighed. It was 7 o-clock,and time to leave.  
>Somehow, all the way from her house, she heard yelling and laughing coming from the guild, and her eyes filled with tears. 'Why do they want me to leave' she thought.<br>No one even cared about her anymore, so why would she even bother going to the guild to say goodbye, but she had already decided too.  
>Lucy then got up and left her house.<br>As she walked on the ledge of the river, she summoned Plue to walk with her.  
>Lucy thought to her self 'I loved Natsu but he ripped my heart to pieces,'<br>she got to the guild, and slammed the doors open. Team Natsu were the only ones there. "We've been waiting." snarled Gray.  
>Natsu was kissing Lisanna in the corner of the room.<p>

Lucy gasped, and backed away, but the guild doors somehow closed behind her  
>Erza reequipped into black wing armor while Natsu lit his fist on fire. Gray then said "Ready to lose?"<br>Lisanna hugged Natsu, and he came running toward Lucy with his fist drawn back. Lucy screamed. She opened her eyes to find herself in a pool of sweat, and breathing heavily.  
>"Why do i keep having these dreams" she silently. Lucy sat up and began to brush her teeth while thinking to herself 'No one loves you Lucy.' over and over again.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy got up, shaking, and got changed for a new day

As she walked to the guild by the river a man told her "Fall in! Fall in!" Lucy began to cry and ran the rest of the way to the guild.

When she got there, she was not treated any better.

"Leave!" shouted Lisanna "You aren't wanted here!"

Lucy had had it. She couldn't take it any longer. She could feel the heat coming off of her now, and she clenched her fists in anger.

"FINE!" she yelled I am leaving I am quitting and becoming stronger I will crush you both Natsu and Lisanna

As Lucy stormed out of the guild, she could hear everyone laughing at her. "Lucy? Getting stronger? Puh-lease!"

Natsu was the loudest of them all screaming "Lucy can never beat me I'll crush her sorry butt!"

Meanwhile in White Claw.. "Narina I challenge you!" screamed Kara her clumsy and loud twin sister

"Shut up!" Narina screamed back. Narina had hair like Cana's and her body was shaped like Erza's But her eyes were like Carla's she loved all her friends and would protect them with her life.

Everyone in white claw i extremely powerful

"Girls, please behave for once!" sighed a woman slightly older than both of them. her hair was dark blue, and she had a short, tight sleeveless light blue dress. her eyes were also blue, and looked like a cats. This lovely woman's name was Mizu. suddenly, they heard a knock on the door.

* * *

><p>WHO COULD IT BE!<p> 


	3. New Chap coming soon

gonna post a new chap today everyone! working on it now


	4. Chapter 4

Mizu opened the door to see a blonde haired girl standing there crying her eyes out "Help me " she pleaded " help me get stronger!"

Mizu tilted her head to the side. "Why do you need to become stronger?" she asked worriedly.

"My team... in Fairy Tail." All of white claw grimaced at the name. "they kicked me out and said i was weak." Lucy replied then in a stronger voice she said "and i want my revenge!"

Mizu looked at the girl, and felt very sorry for her. she took a step up to her, and hugged her. "Why don't you join White Claw?" she asked softly. "You'll be happy here, and we'll help you kick those idiots' butts!"

"T-thank you" Lucy said Narina got up angrily and said "Natsu did this to you didn't he!" "Yes he did"Lucy replied

Mizu couldnt believe her ears. Natsu? HER Natsu? The one that was supposed to be hers years ago? Untill he left her for that idiot girl Lisanna. Mizu grinned wickedly. "Of Course we'll help you! Thats what friends are for!" she said, giving Lucy a thumbs-up.

"Wait" Raina said "isn't Gray in that guild"

"Yes" Lucy replied "NO! I hate him that stupid...That ice freak!" Raina began to cry.

"Raina calm down" Kara screamed

Lucy thought to herself. 'It seems like everyone has a grudge against someone in Fairy Tail.' "N-Narina?" she said. "Do you have any problems with someone in Fairy Tail?"

"Yes, i do," Narina said, "little Ms. Erza Scarlet. She stole Jellal that little ..."Narina started to cry "he never got all his memories back he forgot the times with me. ERZA STOLE HIM! I LOVED HIM"

Lucy smirked. "Well, we can help you get Jellal back, and show him that Erza isn't as cool as he thinks!" Lucy turned to Raina. "And Raina, I will try my best to get Gray to fall for you. And, I have the perfect idea for it."

"AWESOME!" everyone screamed Narina started to walk up to Lucy and whispered "If you fail to do this i will Make you live a life worse then you could ever imagine and trap you there forever!"

Lucy smirked. "Don't worry. My plan is fail-proof."

"Well, what is it?" asked Mizu. Lucy gathered everyone around. "I secretly have a type of magic that will let me change into another person with a new type of magic. I can use a type of magic that will let me sweet-talk anyone into doing whatever I want." she finished.

Narina said "I know you have this magic I stole it and so did Kara.

"What!" Lucy screamed

"I can steal peoples magic when I can defeat them but I also have lighting dragon slayer magic. Kara has the same but her dragon slayer magic is thunder and clouds. Cool right."

"How did you get this magic if I've never seen you before?" Lucy asked

"When you walked in, my magic sensed that I could defeat you so did Kara's so we took it. Your magic is very original Lucy," Narina said

"So, lets start training!" Kara said excitedly

* * *

><p>AN tell me if you guys like it Animegirl will be coming over today so more story will be posted SUNDAY


	5. Chapter 5

"Now block!" Narina screamed at Lucy for the hundredth time that day. Lucy was fighting Kara for training and she found it very hard.

"Ok, I need a break," Lucy panted. "Agreed," Kara stated.

"Focus Lucy. You are fighting Narina tomorrow. She's scary, she can beat me to a pulp and I can beat you soooooo, you might want to watch out. Narina can go overboard sometimes." Kara said to Lucy. Lucy started to worry 'I'm going to face the strongest girl in my team [Kara, Lucy, Narina, and Raina (the ocean wave mage)]! Oh no!'

Narina walked up to Lucy "Don't worry, tomorrow I won't go full power. Also it will just be dodge training," Narina smiled, "don't want to hurt our newest member!" Lucy was proud of herself she was going to become a powerful celestial slayer with stealer magic! She is using her keys to "level up" until she gets to Taurus she won't be able to defeat Natsu. Even then she still won't be at her full potential! Lucy was changing into a whole new person. "Alright Kara! Let's go again!"

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter is short guys didnt want to leave you hanging so i thought of something quick i will post some more tomorrow if possible Pm or review if you want to give me ideas!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

"Oww" Lucy grunted. "I said to dodge Lucy. How will you ever defeat Natsu if you can't DODGE!" Narina yelled at Lucy. Lucy flinched, and yelled back, "Well, maybe if you go a little EASIER on me, since this is my first time, I would be able to dodge better!" Narina laughed and screamed, "Have you ever seen Natsu take an EASY SHOT!" Narina knew Lucy would do better if she was angered by her opponent. Lucy's face turned red in anger, and ran towards Narina with her fist drawn back. Narina prepared herself for the attack and jumped into the air landing behind Lucy saying " That is how you dodge. End of session. Its time for lunch." Lucy just stood there, shaking in anger. "Hey, don't let that get you down." Mizu said gently. "Narina has always gone tough on her trainees, even when they are beginners." Lucy sighed. "I know, but I still thought that I could do better than this."

Narina saw Lucy's disappointment and threw an attack at her. Lucy seeing the attack dodged on instinct. "See you did learn something" Narina said and walked back into the guild to help prepare for the "war" to come. Lucy sighed and gave a small smile. "I guess so." she said to herself, and walked back to the guild. But, behind her was a floating communication lacrima. "Have you found her yet?" came a voice from it. "Yes. But unfortunately, she is getting stronger."

"Alright. Just don't lose her. We need as much information as possible." Lucy turned around. "What was that?" she asked herself. "DUCK!" Narina screamed, as a beam of light came from the lacrima to attack Lucy. Lucy crouched down and it was about to hit Narina, but a green whip came out of nowhere and dragged Narina away before it could hit her. A girl jumped down from a tree, and walked over to the lacrima. "WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING! YOU DON'T JUST HIT SOMEONE WITH YOUR MAGIC OUT OF A COMMUNICATION LACRIMA!" she shouted. Everyone in White Claw who was outside turned and looked at the newcomer. As she turned around into view of everyone, they all gasped. It was


	7. Chapter 7

"Grace!'" Everyone screamed, "What the heck are you doing in a tree?!" asked Kara. Grace was the only member of Fairy Tail anyone in White Claw liked. The reason why, she hated most of the people there too. "Oh, so you would have liked it better if I hadn't come, then?" she asked. Everyone shook their heads. "No, we were just wondering why you were in a tree, I mean that is really weird." said Kara. "OH MY GOD! GRACE!" Narina came exploding from the guild. "I haven't seen you in a while!"

"I know!" she exclaimed, running over to her. Narina tackled Grace onto the floor while screaming "Where is Amy!?" Grace whistled, and a purple blur swooped in to land on top of Grace's head. "She came with me."

"Oh." Narina said. She then whistled too and Snow (her exceed) came flying from the guild. "Do you need something?" Snow asked. "Yep," Narina replied. "Grace and I are going to catch up, literally. We are going to jump in the air (because we all know how creepily high mages jump) and then you're going to catch us." "Good God." Snow whispered. "Ok." She agreed and stepped off of Narina's head. "Boy, I haven't done this in ages!" sighed Grace. "Yep, and every time, I think you two are going to fall to the ground and die with your guts going everywhere…" replied Amy jumping off of Grace's head. "Let's go!" yelled Narina, while dramatically pumping her fist. "Narina acts very different around Grace." Mizu whispered to Lucy. "I can see that" Lucy replied. "How do they know each other?" she asked. "Well, they-" Mizu was cut off by a shriek. "CATCH US CATCH US CATCH US!" shouted Grace, while laughing. "Once Grace and Narina were caught, Narina told Lucy the story of how Grace and Narina grew up in the caves next to each other and helped each other train. "Haha! That was fun!" cheered Grace. "Um, yeah… fun…" said Amy, floating down in a spiral. Suddenly a blast of light came flying at Amy while she was still holding Grace and they fell

Grace pov. - And when I hit the ground all i could see was black.

A/N WHAT WILL HAPPEN WILL GRACE BE OKAY (MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)

By The Way White Claw is an all girls guild.


	8. Chapter 8

Narina pov- Grace was falling from over 20 feet in the air. i was running across the 10 acre yard, but I knew I would be too late. Just as Grace was about to hit the floor, Snow threw me at Grace softening her fall just enough for her to not die. "Thank you Snow." I whispered as she caught Amy. "Thank you so much."

WOOSH! TIMESKIP! One week later

Normal pov

Grace was still in a critical condition, even a week after the strange attack. Everyone knew it had to be Fairy Tail who had done this horrible thing. It was even worse that they had done it to one of their guild members. (Fairy Tail ha they "love" their guild members) Amy was hurt, but not as much, and she and Narina didn't sleep at all since Grace's accident.

"Oww" Grace mumbled as she woke up. Narina started to cry with happiness now knowing her friend was ok. "NARINA! AMY! SNOW! OMG WHAT HAPPENED WHY ARE WE ALL CRYING!" screamed Grace. And just like that Grace was back to normal. Though this incident made everyone in White Claw hate Fairy Tail even more. "Grace why don't you leave those idiots and join us?" Narina asked. "Well, I could join White Claw, and still be in Fairy Tail at the same time, but as a spy. Unless I could somehow use transformation magic at will." she replied. "AWESOME I can teach you a few stealer spells so that you can use Gemini's magic. Lucy probably wouldn't mind you using Gemini to help, too." Lucy hearing the conversation, called out Gemini. "Gemini could you copy Grace and spy on Fairy Tail for us." Lucy asked "Of course" Gemini replied as she copied Grace. "So, will I be able to know what's going on in Fairy Tail while she's spying?" asked Grace. Lucy nodded. "You will be able to hear what Gemini is saying, along with everyone else in the guild, similar to Warren's magic. You know who he is, right?"

"I think so. He has telepathy magic, right?"asked Grace. "Well he does when we want him too."

"ALRIGHT!" Narina screamed."Time for plan Fairy Tail Destruction!"

A/N alright really need ideas people (srry about name change just seemed more appropriate now u know)


	9. Chapter 9

Gemini P.O.V.

I walked into the guild disguised as Grace, and it seemed to fool people, since they didn't really give me a second glance. I looked around the room for Team Natsu, and saw them in a corner laughing loudly about something. I was pretty sure it was Lucy. As I sat down at a table close to them without being suspicious, I heard Grace's voice in my head.

"Be rude to everyone. I don't like most people here so give them the cold shoulder and ALWAYS ignore Gray."

"Thanks for the tips" I whispered back.

Walking toward the bar, I asked Mira for a bottle of root beer.

"I thought only George liked root bear Dear." Mira said. Oh crap… I didn't think about that.

"Umm i was just… getting it for him." I stuttered back. "No! Grace screamed I would never do that! When you get to him pour the root bear down his shirt and go sit by Natsu! Ugh YOU IDIOT!"

I grabbed the bottle from Mira and walked over to George smashing the bottle against his shirt breaking it and spilling the contents all over him.

"What the heck Grace!" George screamed. "what was that for!" I was starting to get parts of Grace's personality so I turned around and punched him in the face. "Shut up before I wipe the floor with you."

"Well she's in a good mood today." George whispered sarcastically to Gray. I was getting really annoyed at that point picked George up by his collar and threw him into the wall.

"SHUT UP GEORGE! DON'T YOU KNOW WHEN TO SHUT UP!" I screamed "becoming" Grace. "I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!" Erza came over then and held me back so I couldn't hurt George further. Using Grass Teleport I went back to White Claw. When I got there cheers were heard throughout the guild.

"WHOA YOU REALLY GET INTO CHARACTER GO GEMINI!" Yelled Grace. I smiled. "It was actually fun! I kinda want to do it again." Grace laughed. "I know, I'm so fun to impersonate!" she started giggling uncontrollably, and everyone stared at her besides Narina, who joined her. Raina rolled her eyes, and grabbed them both by the back of their shirts. As she dragged them out,both were still giggling even harder now, an explosion came from outside, and everyone turned their heads to look.


End file.
